This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Introduction: Reproductive records (n = 2,913) from 303 Chinese-origin and 360 Indian-derived females spanning 3 generations were studied. Generations 1, 2, and 3 included 339, 251, and 73 females, respectively. Methods: Least-squares statistical analyses were used to compare Chinese and Indian females for reproductive traits. All models included origin, generation, origin x generation and dam birth year within generation. Infant gender, birth order, and infant survival status were included in models for particular traits. Results/Discussion: Chinese females were older at first reproduction than Indian females (5.0 [unreadable] 0.06 vs 4.3 [unreadable] 0.08 years;P0.05). These results demonstrate that maternal origin plays a role in some reproductive traits of rhesus macaque females.